NARUTO WORLD
by Vivera
Summary: Adventure is ahead of Song Yee and her friends and help from the Naruto co. is just the righ thing? Could Song Yee and her friends actually find the way back home with the help from the young ninjas?
1. The Letter

~*~*~ NARUTO WORLD ~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: My friends and I enter the world of NARUTO!!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor/Adventure/Action   
  
Few characters you never knew (My friends): Demy=female, Jane=f, Alex=m, Kevin=m, Jessica=f, and me or call me Song Yee. Before we go into the story, I need to tell a little about my friends. *********  
  
Demy: Rather a very loud girl with black short hair and her fancy eyeglasses are her point.  
  
Jane: A LITTLE Fat, (opps, I shouldn't really tell this...^^;;) has a big ego, stylish, and loves Adventures... Has black medium hair and her big smile is her point.  
  
Alex: Very annoying, irritating, and is MORE louder than Demy. He seems to like me but that is what my friends say... *.* Wears glasses (I'm sure it is because of his fav. game, STREET FIGHTER).  
  
Kevin: Quite neat, likes to play GO and monopoly, a little shorter than Alex and he usually are the character who stays in the background. He HATES to perform. He is a little laid-back. Wears glasses (I think it is because he loves to read to much). He has a wild imagination.  
  
Jessica: She is tall, have long hair, but VERY shy. She has hard times in Oral presentation but she is very trusty. I can count on her.  
  
Song Yee (ME!!!!): Energic, HATES ALEX and athletic. I love to go to parties and usually drools over COOL boys. I have black (with little strips of yellow) short hair and I have yellow earrings that Jane admires.  
  
%%OK, now here we enter MY FANFICTION~YAY!!!!%%  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
#1: The Letter  
  
It was another boring Saturday and I invited my friends to come over. Our friends collapsed on the couch and asked me for water.  
  
"Song Yee, Can you get me some water?" said Demy as everybody also agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Sure." I replied as I walked into my kitchen and pouring water into 6 teddy bear cups. Just then I saw my Naruto manga book and I saw a letter though the pages. I saw the front part and it said, 'Open'.  
  
"Hey come over here, I found something!!" I yelled, staring at the front part. I heard footsteps coming towards me and they all looked over my shoulders to see what it was.  
  
"It's a letter." Said Jane as she snatched from me. "I think it is a Love letter~" She said as she tried to rip it open.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! Don't open it!!! It might me sleeping gas!!! The kidnappers wants us to sleep so they can kidnap us away!!!! Burn that thing!!!! It is a curse!!" Screamed Kevin as he took the letter away.  
  
"ARE you INSANE!?!??! It'll never be a sleeping gas. I think it is gonna be giggling, from SONG YEE' S B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D.~~" said Demy as Jane agreed with her. As I also saw Alex trying tear the letter. (-.-)  
  
"Be quiet. Let me open it." I said as I took the letter from Kevin and ripped one side.  
  
I heard Kevin gulp, Jane and Demy trembling with excitement, Jessica just waiting, and Alex trembling with anger.  
  
I opened the letter and it said...:  
  
To Song Yee and the friends of hers,  
You are about to enter the Naruto world. The time in this world is gonna stop and you are the special kids that this world creator chose to sent you to another world. We cannot explain why. Anyway, the Naruto World is a ninja world and you are on to a dangerous place. You are going to be taught by different teachers. Learn your Ninja skills well. You may need them in this world. You cannot come back after you enter. If you don't want to enter drink the water that you have just poured.  
  
P.S: Choose your decision cafefully.  
From: Unknown  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So, How was it?!?!??! I'm gonna continue (of course)!!! PLZ review but no flames please. ((I'm to young to die T.T)) 


	2. Should I drink it or not

It have been MONTHS I hven't update and ryuuko-chan gave me some courage!! THANK YOU SO MUCH RYUUKO-CHAN!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Should I drink it or not?  
  
"What the hell...?" Alex said after the long 10 mins(about... -_-) silence.  
  
"I...I'M GONNA DRINK IT!!!" Kevin shouted but then stopped by Jessica.  
  
"KEVIN, you'll have to choose it wisely! Or...or...I won't be able to see you again..." Jessica said dropping her head to see the ground.  
  
All of the teens were in silence once again.  
  
That was when Song Yee said, "I...I want to go."  
  
"Song...Song Yee? Let's just stay ho...home." Demy said as she was stunned by Song Yee, but soon after someone else agreed.  
  
"If she goes then count me in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Song Yee POV))  
  
"A...Alex?" stammered Jane and Demy.  
  
I was surely stunned like Demy was before, but I think I felt something else. He was brave, willing to risk his life for another...I don't feel the same way...  
  
"SONG YEE!!" I heard my name from the game freak so I turned around to him.  
  
"I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO ALONE, SO WEATHER YOU HATE ME LIKE ****, I'M GONNA GO WITH YOU, WHATEVER IT TAKES!!!!" I was now completely stunned, frozed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I had to reply though so I letted my mouth run free...  
  
"Thank you, Alex." WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
"Then...I'll follow Song Yee too." Jane and Jessica said together in unison as Demy and Kevin agreed, by nodding their heads with a sweet smile...  
  
"Thank you, minna-san." Was what I last said on my real world...  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Kevin: This chapter was so short!  
  
Demy: Song Yee, don't be lazy!!  
  
Song Yee: Whatever...I...think...I'll...fall...asleep... *snore*  
  
Jessica: -_-  
  
Jane: What a meanie! T.T  
  
Alex: 'FINALLY I CONFESSED TO HER!!'  
  
Song Yee: *snore*  
  
Demy: *one good o' smack on my head*  
  
Song Yee: Itai!! *grunt* Fine, I promise I'll type it up soon alright?!?  
  
Demy: Better. *evil grin* But you forgot something!  
  
Song Yee: OOOPPPS the ending part!!  
  
Jessica: *nod*  
  
Song Yee: PEOPLE PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
EVERYBODY: ^_^ THANK YOU~!! *bow* 


End file.
